miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alya Césaire/Galería/Misceláneo
Tema de apertura Temporada 1 TSE (10).png TSE (11).png TSE (12).png TSE (13).png TSE (14).png TSE (15).png TSE (31).png Temporada 2 TSE2 (8).png TSE2 (9).png TSE2 (10).png TSE2 (11).png TSE2 (12).png TSE2 (13).png TSE2 (24).png TSE2 (25).png TSE2 (26).png TSE2 (27).png TSE2 (38).png TSE2 (39).png TSE2 (40).png TSE2 (41).png TSE2 (42).png TSE2 (43).png TSE2 (44).png Escenas Repetidas Escena de Transformación (en pijama) Alya transform.gif RR transforming.gif RR Final dance.gif RRTS (1).png RRTS (2).png RRTS (3).png RRTS (4).png RRTS (5).png RRTS (6).png RRTS (7).png RRTS (8).png RRTS (9).png RRTS (10).png RRTS (11).png RRTS (12).png RRTS (13).png RRTS (14).png RRTS (15).png RRTS (16).png RRTS (17).png RRTS (18).png RRTS (19).png RRTS (20).png RRTS (21).png RRTS (22).png RRTS (23).png RRTS (24).png RRTS (25).png RRTS (26).png RRTS (27).png RRTS (28).png RRTS (29).png RRTS (30).png RRTS (31).png RRTS (32).png RRTS (33).png RRTS (34).png RRTS (35).png RRTS (36).png RRTS (37).png RRTS (38).png MIRACULOUS �� RENA ROUGE - Transformación �� Las Aventuras de Ladybug Oficial episodio Escena de transformación (inédita) Rena Rouge Casual Start.gif Rena Rouge Casual Continued.gif Rena Rouge Transformation (01).png Rena Rouge Transformation (02).png Rena Rouge Transformation (03).png Rena Rouge Transformation (04).png Rena Rouge Transformation (05).png Rena Rouge Transformation (06).png Rena Rouge Transformation (07).png Rena Rouge Transformation (08).png Rena Rouge Transformation (09).png Rena Rouge Transformation (10).png Rena Rouge Transformation (11).png Rena Rouge Transformation (12).png Rena Rouge Transformation (13).png Rena Rouge Transformation (14).png Rena Rouge Transformation (15).png Rena Rouge Transformation (16).png Rena Rouge Transformation (17).png Rena Rouge Transformation (18).png Rena Rouge Transformation (19).png Rena Rouge Transformation (20).png Rena Rouge Transformation (21).png Rena Rouge Transformation (22).png Rena Rouge Transformation (23).png Rena Rouge Transformation (24).png Rena Rouge Transformation (25).png Rena Rouge Transformation (26).png Rena Rouge Transformation (27).png Rena Rouge Transformation (28).png Rena Rouge Transformation (29).png Rena Rouge Transformation (30).png Rena Rouge Transformation (31).png Rena Rouge Transformation (32).png Rena Rouge Transformation (33).png Rena Rouge Transformation (34).png Rena Rouge Transformation (35).png Rena Rouge Transformation (36).png Rena Rouge Transformation (37).png Rena Rouge Transformation (38).png Rena Rouge Transformation (39).png Rena Rouge Transformation (40).png Rena Rouge Transformation (41).png Rena Rouge Transformation (42).png Rena Rouge Transformation (43).png Rena Rouge Transformation (44).png Espejismo Mirage Sequence (02).png Mirage Sequence (03).png Mirage Sequence (04).png Mirage Sequence (05).png Mirage Sequence (06).png Mirage Sequence (07).png Mirage Sequence (08).png Mirage Sequence (09).png Mirage Sequence (10).png Mirage Sequence (11).png Mirage Sequence (12).png Mirage Sequence (13).png Mirage Sequence (14).png Mirage Sequence (15).png Mirage Sequence (16).png Mirage Sequence (17).png Mirage Sequence (18).png Mirage Sequence (19).png Animaciones Alya_Whatever_Cesaire.gif Marinette's_Glitter_Jump.gif Alya_akumatization.gif Lady_Wifi.gif Ninoooo.gif Arte Conceptual Shopping Friends Paris Concept Art.png Marinette and Alya Bakery early design.png Marinette, Alya and Félix early concept.png Miraculous Fashion show concept.png Marinette, Manon and Alya old concept.png Ladybug Artbook Hawk Moth And Villains.jpg FT Nancy.png NYCC Trixx Concept.png SDCC 2016 Spoilers.jpg Alya-foxmiraculous.jpg|Antiguo arte conceptual de Rena Rouge. Fox M Holder with Flute Model.png NYTF ML Fox and Bee.png Alya - Superhero Spoiler.png|Imagén de Rena Rouge posteada por TFOU. Miraculous Holder Equation Rena Rouge.png Rena_Rouge_White_BG_Concept_Art.jpg Girls Winter Outfits.png NYCC Ladybug Bee and Fox.png|Revelaciones de Rena Rouge en NYCC 2016. Adala News Character Sheet Diff Queen B.jpg Miraculous Chibi ChibiWorld.jpg|She can be seen on the top left. Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png Dibujos Thomas BD2017 1.jpg|Arte por Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 2.jpg|Arte por Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 3.jpg|Arte por Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 4.jpg|Arte por Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 5.jpg|Arte por Thomas Astruc Alya Césaire Nasca Drawing.png|Arte por Angie Nasca Marinette and Alya Summertime Art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Arte por Angie Nasca Winny Seasons 3 4 Doodle.jpg|Arte por Wilfried Pain Rena Rouge Miraculous holder artwork.jpg|Art posteado por Jeremy Zag Instagram. Rena Rouge Nasca Drawing.png Zag Heroez and Villains drawing by Jeremy Zag.jpg|Arte por Jeremy Zag. Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Arte por Wilfried Pain. ML Relief Zine Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Arte por Wilfried Pain. Poster.png|Posters promocionales posted by Wilfried Pain on Twitter Arte promocional Marinette's Relationship Chart.png ZAG chibi icons.jpg|ZAG text icons. Fox Holder Icon Final.png Rena New Pose.jpg Season 2 Netflix Countdown Day 6.jpg Season 2 Netflix Countdown Day 3.jpg New Artworks (South Korea) - Rena Rouge S2.jpg New Artworks (South Korea) - Marinette and Alya S2 -1.jpg New Artworks (South Korea) - Marinette and Alya S2 -2.jpg Zag Heroez Rena Rouge poster.jpg Miraculous Girls.jpg Miraculous Burger King 2018.jpg Alya Césaire SAMG.jpg Rena Rouge SAMG.jpg Queen Bee Chat Noir Rena Rouge Carapace Ladybug.jpg Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg 43009195 568304596933911 191003878622232576 n.jpg Miraculous - Season 3 Poster - First Look.jpg Le_Jour_des_Héros.png Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee promotional artwork.jpg The Heroes' Day 3.jpg 44847256 766260573728683 3647187117097877504 n.jpg MIRACULOUS-LADYBUG-ALYA-RENA-ROUGE.png Rena Rouge transformation animatic.gif Rena Rouge transformation animatic 2.gif Imágenes de producción Ladybug and Rena Rouge - Production.png|Producción de Sapotis. Lady, Rena and Cat - Production.png Renders Alya Render 2.png Alya Render.png Lady Wifi Render.png Alya Marinette Render.png Alya Marinette Render 2.png Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Personajes